merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelpies
Kelpies are evil horse-like shapeshifters that inhabit the lakes of Scotland. They are feared because of their taste for human flesh. Characteristics Kelpies are aquatic horses that live in lakes and seas. Kelpies love the taste of humans and will attack swimmers, fishermen and people straying to cloe to the edge of the kelpie's watery lair. The kelpie will leap out of the water and drag its victims into the water and drowns them. However, it is not often that people go near a kelpie's lake, so the creature, desperate for food, must leave its lake in order to find food. Using its shapeshifting talents, a kelpie transforms into a beautiful pony or horse. People, fooled by the creature's disguise, will go over to the horse. The kelpie tricks them into touching it. The monster's sticky skin traps the human and the kelpie drags the person into the lake, where it drowns and devours its victim. Kelpies can also transform into humans. They sometimes turn into mortal women and wander into town. When in town, the kelpie will try to befriend the villagers. Once it has successfully befriended a group of humans, the creature lures them to its lake and drowns them. Some kelpies live in the depths of the seas in underwater palaces near rocky islands. These kelpies will sometimes turn into attractive men or women. In this form, kelpies will use their looks to lure people into the sea. Once someone is in the waters of the ocean, the kelpie will grant them the ability to live under the sea. The monster will enslave the human and make them work in their undersea homes. An interesting fact about kelpies is that they possess the ability to see the faces a a person has seen. A kelpie, even if it has never seen a certain person that their prey knew, they can assume their form just by wishing to be someone or something recognizable to their prey. Personality Kelpies are deceitful by nature. They enjoy using their shape changing gift to trap prey. Once they find their prey, they will use every form and trick at their disposel. Kelpies never tire of shapeshifting. As well as being cunning, kelpies are also vicious. They enjoy hunting and killing their prey. Despite being vicious, they are cowards at heart and will always try to avoid fighting more powerful or fearsome creatures. Appearance Kelpies can take on many different forms but their true form is a large black and grey horse with seal-like skin. Their skin is cold and slippery. When in the water, a kelpie's skin has a blue and green tinge. Instead of hooves, kelpies posses large, webbed fins that enable it to speed through the water. Its glowing eyes are fiery gold. Kelpies get their names from their manes of long, slimy green kelp and seaweed. Powers and Abilities Magic * A kelpie's most famous power is its ability to shapeshift into any form it chooses. Kelpies can change their form as easily as a bird can fly. * Kelpie skin can create a slimy substance that can magically make anyone stuck to the kelpie. The slime is strong and once someone touches a kelpie, they are unable to escape. * Kelpies can enchant people. They can magically capture someone's attention and make them come closer to it. * Kelpies can live for hundreds of years. They are immune to all diseases, posses high durability and stamina and do not suffer the effects of old age. Natural Abilities * Kelpies are graceful and very fast swimmers. Kelpies can swim through the water, faster than the quickest ship. * Kelpies can breathe underwater for long periods of time without coming up for air. However, the more weight they carry, the more energy they loose and they will be unable to stay underwater as long as they normally could. * Kelpies possess great strength. One kelpie is as strong as ten horses. Weaknesses If someone puts a bridle on a kelpie, the kelpie will become calm and docile. Humans can use bridles to control kelpies. A kelpie with a bridle will obey its master, no matter what.Category:Characters